


For the Weak

by trascendenza



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Humor, M/M, Ridiculous, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they try to go celibate and keep journals about it. <em>Day 1: This is gonna be a piece of cake. Mmm, cake.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Weak

**Ronon.**

_Day 1:_  
Good.

 _Day 2:_  
Sheppard ran shirtless today. Wanted to lick him. Asshole.

 _Day 3:_  
Good.

 _Day 4:_  
Okay.

 _Day 5:_  
Teyla. Those breasts. Unfair.

 _Day 6:_  
Breasts.

 _Day 7:_  
Bad.

 _Day 8:_  
Caught me staring. Hair full of bantos splinters. Must remember stealth training.

 _Day 9:_  
Very bad.

 _Day 10:_  
Even the pasty one's starting to look good.

 _Day 11:_  
Bet he tastes like sweet dough.

 _Day 12:_  
Lorne. Gun polishing.

 _Day 13:_  
Fuck.

 _Day 14:_  
Okay.

 _Day 15:_  
Can't understand how Sheppard ran in shorts that tight. Doubt he will be able to spawn anymore.

 _Day 16:_  
Think he's onto me.

 _Day 17:_  
Winked at me. Definitely suspicious. Must distract him.

 

 _Day 1:_  
Asshole.

*

**John.**

_Day 1:_  
This is gonna be a piece of cake. Mmm, cake.

 _Day 2:_  
Why did I have to pick such a hot team?

Right, right, that was the whole point.

 _Day 3:_  
O'Neill warned me this would happen. I thought it was a joke. GRAVE TACTICAL ERROR.

 _Day 4:_  
SG-1 orgy dreams ruining my life.

 _Day 5:_  
SGC orgy dreams ruining my life.

 _Day 6:_  
Earth orgy dreams ruining my life.

 _Day 7:_  
Shit, gotta get myself under control. MUST NEVER THINK OF HERMIOD THAT WAY AGAIN.

 _Day 8:_  
Teyla's breasts. So shiny. Why why why why why.

 _Day 9:_  
A friendly hand helping out a buddy with some sunscreen on his back, no big deal, right? Definitely not cheating. Kinda embarrassing when I came at the end, there, though.

 _Day 10:_  
Carson. That accent. Not cool.

 _Day 11:_  
Ronon stared at Rodney all day like he was gonna eat him. Confusingly hot.

 _Day 12:_  
Lorne loves that gun way too much.

 _Day 13:_  
Bedridden with a fever. Woo!

 _Day 14:_  
Better. Damn.

 _Day 15:_  
Ronon = up to something shifty? He's looking as strung out as I feel. (Sweet.) Seemed to like my college running shorts.

 _Day 16:_  
Theory confirmed. He was about to cry when he saw me eating pudding. Can't blame the guy, I am a ninja with a spoon.

 _Day 17:_  
It's been real, diary, but I think we both know what's going to happen tonight when I go to Ronon's quarters bearing extra rations of pudding. Mmm, pudding.

 _Day 18:_  
NO REGRETS.


End file.
